guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heaven's Delight
Divine Favor Bonus? What Divine Favor Bonus does the caster receive? I am confused by this statement as there is nothing in the Skill description... Joseph (T/ ) 12:33, 9 December 2006 (CST) :Divine Favor. --Fyren 12:34, 9 December 2006 (CST) :: Thanks for quick reply! In other words, the extra 3.2 for each point in DF is not given to others? (as I understand it now) Joseph (T/ ) 12:40, 9 December 2006 (CST) :::Right. --Fyren 13:03, 9 December 2006 (CST) Nice Self Heal Should we add a fact about the self heal capabilities? With straight prot or healing monks it heals for 227 points +divine favor.--Gigathrash 23:00, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :And it takes 2 seconds to cast... and it costs 10 energy... and it takes half a minute to recharge... There's just too many things crappy about it for a good self-heal. If you want selfheal as a healing monk, you use Touch or Heal Area (which casts faster and recharges faster, though for less healing). For prot, you use the insanely overpowered Dismiss Condition for a selfheal --Gimmethegepgun 00:45, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::Good point, I didn't look at recharge.--Gigathrash 01:05, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Alliance Battle? Despite the fact I have never seen anyone use this skill in PvE or PvP EVER, it would have some use in AB where there are large amounts of allies...—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.165.122.197 ( ) 02:05, 2 July 2007. :Only works on Party Members 20:34, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Aspenwood, perhaps... 82.17.105.0 20:17, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Points? what does points mean? assuming attrib 12 in heal, does this mean EACH member within earshot is healed for 210 or the 210 points distributed between earshot allies? and if distributed, does it 'cascade' from a full health ally to a really bad health ally? :It heals so much per party member. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:00, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Even More Pointess GG Anet. --69.133.105.149 20:37, 6 February 2008 (UTC) : /agree --Shadowcrest 20:41, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::And I was bloody enjoying the last buff. Gah! Zulu Inuoe 20:47, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::Reduced healing too much.Big Bow 23:52, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Give this the same healing as party and make it a 10s recharge and I'll use it. Except then it'd be better than LoD, and HP pwns LoD's face, so... --Shadowcrest 23:53, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::::It's a Heal Bigger Area for prot monks, yay --- -- (s)talkpage 23:56, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Except Heal Smaller area heals minions, the main reason my hero healer carries it. They utterly trashed this. I used to sometimes double up, divine healing and heaven's delight in PvE. Utter waste of skill now. Guardian of Elona 07:01, 7 February 2008 (UTC) /disagree I like this, SoD Monk with Heal Party like skill. Reversal of Fortune, Heaven's Delight, Deny Hex (Big Deal ... with super synergy), SoD, Mend Aliment, AOS, Divine Healing and free slot... Not to mention the super synergy with Deny Hex... Can remove 3 hexes at max capacity. Big Bow 17:32, 7 February 2008 (UTC) : It had synergy with Deny Hex before the nerf. The issue is before the nerf it was a useful PvE skill. Now it is close to worthless in both PvE and PvP, althought slightly more usable in PvP because the shorter cast time. --208.120.169.109 15:30, 11 February 2008 (UTC) its meta on most support smiters in gvg 06:42, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Monks in ABs : I was wondering why they went down so easily all of a sudden...